


关于中本先生不穿衬衫夹一事

by Heekie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heekie/pseuds/Heekie
Summary: 狗狗有什么坏心眼儿呢狗狗有可多坏心眼儿啦ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 5





	关于中本先生不穿衬衫夹一事

指尖探进去的时候的时候中本悠太开始觉得不对劲了  
明明是说来送衬衫夹的，结果试着试着金廷祐就熟练的从床头翻出来了一瓶润滑剂

“廷祐啊···”  
中本悠太跪趴在床上，肌肉渐渐隆起，随着升温的呼吸在衬衫下起伏。微凉的润滑剂裹着指尖，一下又一下轻按入口。  
金廷祐熟练的揉着他的腰窝，亲吻他的后颈。身下人渐渐放松下来，温热的秘境也卸下防备，欢迎指腹的探访。

“哥想说什么？”  
金廷祐还在以刚才给人扩张的姿势跪在床上，中本悠太突然扯住金廷祐的领带，顺着人前倾的姿势吻了上去。

猫咪感受着对面忽然加重的呼吸，嘴角得意的上扬，不安分的舌尖描摹着丰润的唇形，却在下一秒被对方捉住，困在湿热的口腔中任由摆布。  
金廷祐一只手伸进衬衫揉着敏感的腰窝把人囚在怀中，另一只手抚摸着臀瓣，坏心眼的不时扫过渐渐变得泥泞的洞口，引得怀里的猫咪不停战栗，津液也不受控的从嘴角溢出

“唔......”  
终于结束了这个绵长又热烈的亲吻，涌入的空气让中本悠太的胸膛不断起伏，垂坠感很好的丝质衬衫勾勒出胸肌的形状，黑色的衬衫夹紧箍在蜜色的大腿上，润滑液混着体液沿着分明的大腿肌肉线流淌。

“廷祐啊，我想你了”

“我也是”

像颗栗子一样的小脑袋埋在哥哥的颈间，牙齿轻磨因燥热而勃起的血管，又用舌尖舔舐安抚。坏小孩儿隔着衬衫揉捏着哥哥的乳粒，感受到怀中的人下意识的后缩，又紧握着腰把人牢牢囚住。

金廷祐双手撑在两侧，轻轻蹭着中本悠太的鼻尖，细声细气的说  
“我要进来啦”

可是下身的动作却不一点也不温柔，入侵者只在洞口缓冲了一下便破开城池长驱直入，炽热的情欲把秘境填满，又不断的炙烤着每一寸肠壁。胀痛感与快感交织沿着细密的神经网传向身体各个角落。薄雾般的情欲蒙上了双眼，中本悠太紧咬着牙关扭过头，试图重新唤醒被情欲裹挟的神志。

“哥，看着我”  
话的温度骤降，金廷祐捏着他的下巴强迫他和自己对视，命令的语气让中本悠太轻微战栗  
金廷祐低下头，吻着身下人的眉眼，鼻尖，又轻轻带过唇瓣

“哥只能看着我”

金廷祐握住中本悠太精瘦的腰线，开始照着记忆中的位置一下又一下的顶弄。虽然很久没有做过但毕竟也是熟悉的身体，做爱的快感很快就将一开始的胀痛冲散，中本悠太好不容易回笼的理智也变得支离破碎，眼泪混着被撞碎的呻吟不受控的四散而出。

“廷···廷祐啊···”  
中本悠太眯着眼睛却怎么也看不清面前的金廷祐，他伸出手想讨一个亲吻却被握住手腕摁到了自己的小腹上

“哥···廷祐在这里······”  
“你感受到了吗”

甬道剧烈地收缩，突然绞紧的快感让大脑差点宕机，金廷祐俯下身吻掉了中本悠太的泪痕，把人抱起来跪趴在床上。

后身被滚烫的情欲占满，背脊落下细密的吻，中本悠太软了身子任由着身后人用爱意把自己包裹。

“啊···廷···廷······祐···别······”  
中本悠太塌着腰，整个上身几乎要陷入床垫中，而臀部却高高翘起应和身后人的高度。金廷祐紧握住中本悠太的侧腰，每次的顶弄都是整根抽出，却又在下一刻更深的没入。中本悠太紧抓床单，略微抬起腰稍稍前挪，可下一秒就被发现，紧箍着腰拽回来而又进入的更深。

金廷祐抓住胳膊把人从穿上捞起，中本悠太每个字都被顶得支离破碎，他想要伸手触摸一下前端却被反钳在背后

“哥不乖”  
金廷祐牙齿轻磨着中本悠太的耳廓，  
“我会把哥操射的，这是哥不听话的惩罚”

✨前情提要：ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ 周三哥哥教我的事

睡得迷迷糊糊的金道英拿着快递盒子推门而入  
“在玹啊 你快递到了！”

刚刚冲过终点的金廷祐闻声放下手机，火速调整状态

仰头四十五度角（成功）  
扁桃体露面（成功）  
金婷宥玉音放送模式（成功）

3，2，1

“～在萱尼～～快递到啦～～～～～～”

金道英在心里翻了八十个白眼同时开始认真思考自己到底是哪门子没想开要专门来享受这种日剧限定叫醒服务

“哥怎么来啦”  
“哦我帮你签收了一个快递，你买的什么啊这么小一个盒子”

郑在玹擦头发的动作顿了一下，然后抬头笑眯眯的看着金道英  
“哥不知道是什么吗^ _ ^”

“？？我为什么要知道”

“是衬衫夹啊衬衫夹！上次不是把哥的弄坏了吗”  
“^ _ ^”

金廷祐看着上一秒眼睛还没睁开的兔子哥突然像个自热火锅一样咕噜咕噜冒着蒸汽，脸烧的通红，抓起快递盒就冲了出去

“？道英哥是要把自己原地烤熟吗”  
“嘘，小孩子，别打听那么多^ _ ^”

？？？  
······！！！  
哇，忒吧ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ

“Yuda～我有个好东西要给你”  
狗狗双手藏在背后，圆圆的眼睛眯成两条缝，笑的纯良又无害

“嗯？我们廷祐要给我什么呀”

“是衬衫夹啦！我看哥的衬衫边总是时不时的会跑出来，所以给你这个，可以好好固定一下”

“啊，谢谢廷祐啦”  
嘿嘿，哥上钩啦

“可是哥从来不用衬衫夹的”  
没关系的，以后我们会经常用到的

“带衬衫夹的话会觉得有点勒啦，因为哥之前是足球与动员嘛，所以大腿肌肉比较结实”  
嗯嗯我知道，手感很好的

“诶？廷祐你在听吗？”

“啊啊在的！”  
“我还以为这个能帮到Yuta哥的，”

“哥不喜欢就算了”  
金廷祐扁了扁嘴转身离开，毛茸茸的小狗耳朵也垂了下去

“廷祐啊，哥没有不喜欢”

······  
诶算了，狗狗能有什么坏心眼呢

“把衬衫夹给我，我试一下吧”

芜湖！！计划通ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
